Vampire's Family
by Sissy
Summary: The Vampire King's son has join the competition to gain 'family'. He who has been called the Sun has only a small family. But in this new town, he'll be able to gain 'family candidates'. Will they even join him? [eventually ZoLu]
1. They are vampires

**Vampire's Family**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 1:** They are vampires

"Nee-san… why are we here?" The young teenager with the black hair protested, dropping his head on the table of the restaurant they were in, "I'm hungry."

"Well, two reasons Luffy-kun." The older woman who smiled at him asked for a menu, "One is for looking for a new member for our family, and the second is to get you some food."

"Yay! Food! Thank you Robin!" Luffy cheered, as Robin put her order in, scaring the waitress.

"But first, Luffy-kun, we should talk about you." Robin said, looking seriously at her younger brother.

"What about me?" Luffy asked her innocently, eying the food on the other table.

"Don't even think about it. Look at me Luffy." Robin told him and the boy looked quickly at her, "You should know by now that there's a reason I brought you on this journey."

"Shanks said that you wanted me to learn more about the world so that I could become a better leader for our people." Luffy said to her, eyeing the waitress that came their way.

"That's right. But before that happens, you need to learn an important fact of life." Robin told him, noting Luffy's happy face when the waitress stopped in front of their table.

"What's that?" Luffy's expression was that of a small child receiving candy and as he moved to dig in, Robin stopped him with her knife.

"Nothing comes without a price. We all have to pay something sooner or later." Robin glared at him and Luffy looked scared. The waitress took that as her cue to leave.

"Did nee-san have to pay something too?" Luffy asked shyly.

"My real family is about the only thing I paid. A small cost, considering it was taken by you." Robin smiled, taking out the knife from the food.

"But nee-san, wasn't your family your most important thing?" Luffy looked sadly at her.

"It was. But that was a long time ago. Don't think about it too much." Robin smiled at the boy, who wasn't too sure about what she was talking about.

"Then nee-san, do we all have to pay with our most important thing? I don't want to lose you or our family." Luffy looked sadly at the food in his plate.

"Don't worry Luffy. I'm sure, that for someone like you, the price…will be something you can give up easily." Robin faked a smile, though she felt miserable inside.

Luffy wasn't sure what he should do. His sister was always happy around him, but she had paid a price long ago that was too difficult for her. Luffy had been told the story before by Shanks, so he knew his older sister was putting on a front.

"Now, don't look like that captain." Robin tried to cheer him up, "We came here to feed you, did we not?"

The words brighten Luffy up. No matter what had happened before, as long as Robin didn't mind the subject that much, it was okay to ignore it.

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned happily like normal and started eating.

Robin's mood could always be brightened whenever she was around Luffy. It seemed that was his effect on her. And everyone in their family felt the same way. She watched Luffy gulp down almost all the food sometimes, while she ate in small pieces.

But just as they were enjoying their food, the door of the restaurant flew open to reveal a couple coming in through the door. Luffy and Robin immediately turned to look at the two people.

'Blood?' They both thought at the same time.

"Why the fuck do I have to accompany you to this place? That stupid cook works here!" The male with the green hair and the gakuran uniform with an arm band labeled 'Defense Team' was currently looking very pissed off.

"Because you owe me. That and it's scary for a young girl to be walking around all alone." The slight orange hair on the girl's head was a curious trait considering she was also in uniform with the same arm band as her companion.

Luffy and Robin kept eating, even though they watched with curiosity at the pair of students. The waitress that served Luffy and Robin went over to the students with a smile. But when she asked them if they already knew what they wanted to order, the male glared at her.

"Zoro! Stop scaring people! We might be here on business but you know we must never forget manners!" The girl hit her 'friend' in the head, then smiled at the waitress. "I'll have a soda and could you ask the cook Sanji-kun to bring it?"

"Sanji-san? But that is a waitress job." The waitress looked worried and troubled.

"We have business with him and we gotta see him now, so go get him already!" The male named Zoro glared daggers at the waitress.

"Y-yes, sir!" The waitress ran towards the kitchen in a hurry.

"Zoro! Darn… And here I was planning on ordering something else." The girl sighed sadly.

Robin decided to ignore the pair for the moment, but Luffy stared intensely at the other male, who noticed the stares.

"What?!" Zoro yelled at Luffy, who paled when he realized he had been staring. Clearly, he hadn't expected that.

"Oh, dear…" And neither did Robin, who sighed.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?!" Zoro barked at Luffy, considering they were only a few feet away.

"How about you? It rude to yell as well." The girl with Zoro smacked him on the head again.

"Luffy, apologize." Robin told her younger brother.

"Ah! S-sorry." Luffy looked like a small child like that.

"…" Zoro felt a bit bad about yelling now as his friend hit him again. "Ow! Y-yeah, okay. As long as you understand."

"Nami-swan!" The voice ringed in Luffy's ears.

'Interesting. All three of them are…' Robin went deep in thought.

"Hello Sanji-kun." The girl that was called Nami smiled at the blond male who wore a cook's uniform.

"Here's your order." The cook, Sanji, softly put the drink on the table. "Marimo, you're not bothering Nami-san, right?" He asked Zoro with a glare.

"The hell is your problem?! _She's_ the one who dragged me here!" Zoro was getting pissed off even more.

"Now, you two. Don't form a fight in here. The school can't cover damages." Nami told them and both males calmed down.

"That's right. Hurry up with what we came here for." Zoro ordered the girl who glared at him.

"Sanji-kun, the president is looking into your job. I came here since you're also on the 'Defense Team' and have been slacking off. So, I suggest that, before the president finds out, you do something about your situation." Nami told him seriously, then smiled.

"I understand Nami-san. Don't worry. It'll speak to the president myself." Sanji smiled back at his friend and classmate.

"Then can we go?" Zoro asked Nami, feeling quite bored.

"Yeah, yeah." Nami sighed, leaving some change on the table and picking up the bill.

"Oh my God! Sanji-san!" The earlier waitress went over to Sanji in a hurry.

"What is it Hitomi-san?" Sanji asked his co-worker.

"Those two that were sitting here! You won't believe who they were!" The waitress, Hitomi, pointed to the table where Luffy and Robin had been sitting earlier.

'They're gone already?!' Zoro and Nami both turned to look at the table, then looked at each other to confirm the situation.

"There was someone there?" Sanji asked her with a slightly confused face.

'Then those two were-!' Zoro and Nami thought at the same time and nodded to each other.

"Yes, that's what I was telling you! Those two were-!" Hitomi was cut off by Zoro, who yelled at Sanji, "They're vampires, crap-cook!"

"What?!" Sanji was too shocked over that to hear what his co-worker had been trying to say.

"We have to go!" Nami ran to the counter and paid quickly, as Zoro got out of the store.

"Damn! Where-?" Zoro looked around, then quickly spotted the pair who were walking away with smiling faces.

Zoro ran towards them, followed by Nami and Sanji, who had put on the same armband as the other two. Zoro moved his hand to the side, but quickly realized that he was only carrying a bamboo sword.

'Crapshit.' He thought, then yelled to Luffy and Robin. "Stop right there!"

"Huh?" Luffy looked back to see Zoro with his most pissed off face.

"Oh, dear. I did pay, didn't I?" Robin was currently remembering useless facts.

"I don't think that's why he's angry, nee-san." Luffy chuckled, then looked calmly at Zoro, who had fallen on the floor.

"When did-? How'd she-?" Zoro was asking himself as he picked himself up from the floor.

"You fell?!" Sanji was surprised as Nami saw Robin, who had crossed her arms in front of her chest, slowly put them down while opening her eyes.

"What can I do for you three?" Robin asked them with a smile.

"A beauty!" Sanji was mesmerized, then smacked himself so he could concentrate.

"You two are vampires, aren't you?!" Nami asked them both with a glare.

"What if we were?" Robin asked her, feeling Luffy's hard concentration on trying to remember something.

"Don't you know your courtesy?! In this town-" Nami was about to say, but Luffy cut her off. "Now I remember!"

"Yes?" Robin turned her attention to her younger brother.

"Shanks said that we had to present ourselves to the school's Defense Team in order to be fully acknowledged as visitors!" Luffy beamed happily as all four couldn't believe their ears.

'They didn't know?!' The three thought in their heads.

'Why did that man chose to tell him, but not me?' Robin felt a little pissed, but quickly sighed. "I'm sorry for our rudeness. Could you direct us to the school?"

"…A-ah! Yeah. Sure. Please, follow me." Nami told them as she and the two males lead the visitors to their school.

"Nee-san… Are you angry that I forgot to tell you that?" Luffy looked worriedly at his sister, who softly smiled at him.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Robin told him as Zoro eyed them suspiciously.

Ignoring the stares from the surrounding people, they arrived at the front gates of the school that you could see even from the edge of town.

"Sanji-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Nami asked the male at her side.

"Yes. Why do you ask? Could you possibly be worried about me?" Sanji looked a little happy.

"You're still in your uniform crap-cook. It'd be troublesome if the president found you." Zoro told the man, who paled.

"It's okay Sanji-kun. We can handle it from here. You go back to work." Nami told him with a smile.

"Thank you Nami-san." Sanji picked up the girl's right hand and gave it a soft kiss before running back the other way.

"…What?" Zoro asked Luffy, who moved his hands up and down in front of him, like a small child. "You look like you want to ask something."

"I do! But nee-san won't let me!" Luffy was mentally crying. He was curious as to what the whole fuss was about, but one look from Robin and he knew he shouldn't ask.

"…" Nami and Zoro eyed Robin, who was smiling at the distressed Luffy.

Luffy, once calmed, followed his sister who was walking behind the two students. They entered the school grounds and followed Nami up the stairs to an office with the label 'Student Council' outside the door.

"President, we brought two- Gah!" Nami was surprised to see a male in front of the desk of the president.

"You again?!" Zoro glared at the man, taking hold of the bamboo sword.

'This isn't possible.' Robin thought to herself once she saw who was in the room.

"Eh?! Isn't that Ace?!" Luffy was shocked as well to see the male.

"Luffy? Hey! What's up, lil' bro?" The male smiled happily at Luffy, while Nami and Zoro turned to look at Luffy.

'This moron is the King's son?!'

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: O-kay! I'll begin with; this came out when I saw one of the ending where Robin is just standing there with a cool castle behind her. I thought 'Vampire!' and don't regret it. So I made a bet with sis.  
Aoi: That's right!  
Sissy: If people respond positively with this fic, I'll be writing this one and Black King at the same time!  
Kody: Of course, that's not counting the fact that you're a "busy" uni student.  
Sissy: True enough! So, go! Comment! I take any givers!  
Aoi: You want to see the new Munto movie which you downloaded, right?  
Sissy: Yesh! Even if it's raw, I don't care!!! (runs away)

**(Will leave this for the weekend to see how it goes. I'll be checking the responses (if any) on Monday. Have a nice weekend!)**


	2. Hosting

**Vampire's Family**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 2: Hosting**

"Bro?" Nami was confused, "You mean to tell me that this kid is the King's son?"

"So this is your famous brother?" The man behind the desk asked Ace.

"Yeah! Isn't he cute?" Ace smiled, going over to Luffy.

"What are you doing here Ace?" Luffy asked his brother, who took off Luffy's strawhat and ruffled the kid's hair, "Stop that!"

"But you're fun to pick on Luffy!" Ace told his brother, putting the hat back where it was.

"So, what brings the 'Sun' here to our town?" The man behind the desk, assumed to be the president, asked Luffy with a smile.

"We came here to look for 'family'!" Luffy smiled and everyone stared at him.

"So you're after the vampire in this town as well? That's no good. I was told to look for family as well." Ace frowned at Luffy.

"But he has already told you 'no', hasn't he?" Nami asked Ace with a frown, "After all, this is the third time you've come to this town."

"You got me there!" Ace smiled at Nami, "But since the candidates need 'family', we, being also 'family', look for others to join us."

"But that's what we're doing too!" Luffy pouted at Ace.

"You joined the race late lil' bro. It's not my fault your family is small." Ace looked smugly at Luffy.

"Hold on a second. How big is your family?" Nami asked Luffy, a headache forming.

"Well, it's just me and nee-san. Oh! And one more!" Luffy held three fingers up happily.

"Just three?" Zoro asked, feeling surprised.

"Yeah! But, they're important family members!" Luffy smiled at his sister.

"Hey, hold on a second. I thought the King only had two sons." Nami held her hand up, while putting the other one on her forehead to calm the headache.

"He does." Ace nodded to the girl.

"Then why does she-?" Nami was silenced by the glare all three vampires held her way.

"…" Zoro eyed them, making sure that they didn't try anything.

"Nee-san is nee-san because she is 'family'!" Luffy quickly smiled at Nami, as did Ace and Robin.

"That's right. So to the issue at hand," Robin looked at the president with a smile, "is it alright for us to stay in this town?" and asked him.

"Yes. You have our permission." The president smiled and Robin gave a small bow, followed by Ace and Luffy.

"Then we shall see you later." Robin smiled, leaving the room with Luffy.

"Oh, I forgot to say. Since they'll know soon, it won't be important, but I'll be asking the real vampire this time." Ace smirked at the three, who paled. "See ya!" He said before disappearing into thin air.

"So he knew…" Nami sighed. 'When did he find out?' she wondered.

"Looks like we'll be having some tough times ahead of us." The president smiled, "Can I count on the Defense Team to handle it?"

"Yes, sir!" Both yelled.

"Then you can go now, Zoro. Nami, I'd like to speak to you." The president looked serious as Zoro sighed.

"Later, then." Zoro left the room normally, knowing what it was that the president was going to speak with Nami about.

"Yes?" Nami asked the president with a smile.

"Did you finish the task about helping Sanji?" The president asked her and she sighed.

He found out about it after all.

… …

"Looks like Ace didn't find out." Luffy told Robin with a calm face.

"Yes. I know." Robin smiled.

Luffy and Robin were walking out of the school, going somewhere in particular.

"But, I wonder why is it?" Luffy was curious.

"Why is what?" Robin asked him, knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Why I can feel 'family candidates' more than 'family members'?" Luffy wondered to himself.

"I'm not sure captain. Since I was also a 'family candidate' before becoming a 'family member', I can sense the 'family candidates' just like you." Robin told him with a smile.

"Dad is probably the only one who knows then." Luffy told himself.

"Are you going to seek them out? The 'family candidates'?" Robin asked the boy.

"Of course! We need 'family', don't we?" Luffy smiled at his older sister, who smiled back at him. "But first thing's first!"

"And what would that be?" Robin asked him, following his pace.

"We look for the 'family member'!" Luffy proclaimed out loud, scaring most of the people around them.

"Do you even know where to go?" The voice scared Luffy, who jumped to the front before looking back.

"Hello kenshi-san." Robin smiled at Zoro who glared at her.

'I don't trust this woman.' Zoro thought to himself.

"Do you know where the vampire is?" Luffy smiled at Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded, wondering why this boy was called the 'Sun'.

"Can you take us to him?" Robin asked Zoro, wondering something at the same time.

"…Yeah, sure. Just don't get lost." Zoro told them, leading the way.

But after a few hours, Luffy started to whine for food. Robin sighed and looked over at Zoro who was starting to look a bit confused.

"We're lost aren't we?" Robin asked the younger man, who twitched at the comment.

"We're not. This is my house right here." Zoro pointed to his right, where a two floor house was.

"The vampire lives with you?" Luffy asked curiously at Zoro.

"No, he bums around our house most of the time." Zoro told them and Robin smiled, "Then you're willing to host us?"

"What?!" Zoro asked them, surprised. He didn't want anymore people in his house.

"Yeah! I want to stay here!" Luffy lifted his hand in the air with a happy grin.

"What's this? Zoro, what are you doing?" Nami appeared from in front of them, along with Sanji who was carrying some grocery bags.

"Ah, do something about this. They want us to host them." Zoro ruffled his hair. He was clearly tired.

"What?!" Nami and Sanji were shocked, "No way!"

"You all live together?" Robin asked with curiosity.

"Yeah…" They all nodded to her and Luffy beamed with happiness.

"Then we can stay here?" He asked cheerfully to them.

"We haven't said yes!" All three yelled at him, causing Luffy to look sad like a small child.

"Now, now. Don't cry Luffy. It's not good to show your tears to the world." Robin smiled at her younger brother, putting her hand on top the strawhat.

"…Okay." Luffy nodded to her and looked over to the three who were staring at him with a slight blush. "Then, we'll leave your haven. Thank you for staying with us until now." Luffy gave them a slight courteous bow, and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nami said without thinking.

"Yes?" Luffy smiled at her.

"Uh…" Nami felt speechless. She didn't know why she called them.

"You guys can stay. We'll host you." Zoro told them and Luffy gave a big smile.

"Thank you. But which one of you will be the one to do the host job? I don't need it since I'm much older than him, but this kid…he'll need a host." Robin smiled at the three.

"Uh…" They all looked at each other with confusion.

"None of you have done a hosting before?" Robin looked at them weirdly. She now knew something was wrong.

"No! Well, yeah. No, we haven't." Nami chuckled, worried that they might know that something was up.

"Well, then. I guess that one of you will learn about hosting." Robin said with a sly smile.

"…" The three looked at each other before Nami nodded to Sanji, "Zoro will do it."

"What?! Why me?!" Zoro yelled at her. He didn't want to do the hosting.

"You brought them here. You deal with them." Nami told him and she went to open the door, "Now let's go inside. I'd like to eat dinner."

"Yes! Food!" Luffy smiled, cheering out loud.

"I'm sorry." Robin said to them as both she and Luffy followed them inside.

"For what?" They asked her, but Robin just smiled.

Passing the hallway into the kitchen, Nami screamed. Sanji quickly arrived, almost dropping the food. Zoro held Luffy in check while Robin entered right behind Sanji to see what had surprised Nami.

"Oh, hey Nami." The male smiled at Nami as he ate some jam and cheese sandwich.

'Why is he here?' She wondered with a frustrated face.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: I'm sorry I took so long. I swear I was gonna update sooner since I have until chapter 4, but of course, can't put them up since they're my guide post to updating the other fanfic.  
Aoi: Shush! You didn't have to tell them that!  
Sissy: But that was the bet! Update BK with this one.  
Kody: Wasn't it write them both at the same time?  
Sissy: That too.

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s**

SoLeo: Yesh! Vampires are your friends! And I do want to continue this. But I agree with you. There should be more Zoro/Luffy goodness. nods We are talking fics in general, right?

Sissy: And since I am NOT Eichiro Oda, this fanfic will not be as long as hell.  
Aoi: Hehehe.


	3. Temp job

**Vampire's Family**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 3:** Temp job

"Usopp, when did you get in here?" Nami asked the male in front of her.

"Just an hour ago. Kaya booted me out." The male, Usopp, chuckled. "Man, the job of a ho-"

"Hello." Robin smiled at Usopp, scaring the boy.

"Who's she?!" He asked, drops of sweat falling on his face.

"She's that kid's nee-san, um…" Nami went quiet. She hadn't really asked their names.

"I'm Nico Robin. That one there is Monkey D. Luffy, the 'Sun'." Robin chuckled as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet ya!" Luffy smiled like a child, while Zoro held onto him by the shirt neck.

"That's the King's son?! We're hosting them?" Usopp asked his friend with a worried face.

"Zoro's the one who will do the hosting." Nami told him, smiling evilly at Zoro.

'Witch. She's planning something again.' Zoro thought to himself.

"Ne, weren't we going to eat? I'm hungry." Luffy whined as Robin smiled at him.

"Alright! I'll prepare food now! Just wait Sun; you'll fall in love with it." Sanji smirked at Luffy, who glowed with joy.

"Yes!" Luffy seemed happier than Robin thought he would be.

"Then, we'll be waiting in the living room." Nami told Sanji, dragging Usopp with her.

Zoro followed suit, making sure Luffy didn't go back to the kitchen since he looked like he wanted to do that. Robin chuckled at the site, knowing that her younger brother was already planning something.

Nami sat down on the sofa of the wide living room, while Usopp went to see what was on TV. Zoro sat down next to Nami, letting Luffy go to where Usopp was. Robin came in last and sat on the sofa that was across Nami and Zoro.

"So, aside from looking for the vampire in this town, is there another reason you're here?" Nami asked Robin with a sly smile.

"We said we're looking for family. Do you believe there's another reason?" Robin asked her.

"I believe him. He's honest. But, you look like you have some sort of extra agenda." Nami told her seriously as Robin looked over to Luffy with a soft smile.

"I only want to follow my brother. He needs protection. And I don't want him to lose his smile." Robin told them as Luffy looked over to Robin and smiled at her before looking back at the TV.

"Why does everyone want the Sun? I don't even get why they call him that." Zoro asked her.

"Doesn't matter if they want him or not. No one can say 'no' to the 'Sun'." Robin chuckled lightly and Zoro was still left confused.

"'The Sun can't be tainted.'" Nami started quoting and Robin and Luffy looked at her with a surprised face. "'The Sun can't be touched.' And, 'The Sun must never be lost.' Those are the three phrases sent to all the vampires. Care to explain?"

"Why?" Luffy yelled, as he stood up. His face was starting to be filled with tears.

"How did you come across these words?" Robin asked with a glare.

"They were delivered to him." Nami pointed to Usopp, who paled a little with worry. Nami herself was also starting to get worried.

"H-hey…" Usopp tried to stop Nami.

"Those words are supposed to have been forgotten!" Luffy yelled, his whole body shaking.

"Who sent you these words?" Robin asked Usopp with a serious look.

"Kaya said- No, they were told to me by Ace." Usopp told them, feeling a bit guilty since he had come to like Luffy's innocent naiveté.

"A-CE!" Luffy's eyes changed to those of a pissed off man and he disappeared.

"You've just broken two of those 'laws' that you recited." Robin told Nami as she stood up. "You have tainted and lost the Sun."

"Then I'll help find him." Nami said, trying to help a little.

"No. He won't let anyone touch him now. Even if you found him, you wouldn't be able to bring him back." Robin told her, turning to the exit.

"What if I help? I'm supposed to host him, aren't I?" Zoro asked the woman with a bored face.

"True. But you haven't formed a 'pact' with him. Temps are delicate pacts, so unless you find someway to do it with him in his state, you'll be as useless as her." Robin explained to him as she started to walk away.

"And another vampire?" Zoro asked her, making her stop, since he was trying to refer to Usopp.

"Useless too. The Sun is strong." Robin lied, but they didn't notice.

"I'll go with you anyway. I'll form the pact so that idiot won't cry." Zoro told her, standing up.

"But can you keep up with me?" Robin smirked at him.

"Don't underestimate me fool." Zoro told her and she smiled. She was starting to like this man, feeling Luffy would approve of him more.

"Then follow me. I can trace him." Robin chuckled, surprising Zoro, who mentally cursed.

Zoro and Robin left the house running, leaving Sanji confused. Nami just smiled at the confused man and glanced at the guilty-looking Usopp.

Zoro didn't ask where they were going since Robin wasn't from this town, she wouldn't have even known what to say, so he just followed her. Robin on the other hand, though she didn't know where she was headed, she had a vague idea and had thought of something fun.

"Kenshi-san." She called to Zoro.

"What?" Zoro asked her, feeling a little suspicious of her smile.

"Ace will probably be somewhere where he can find women, so I shall go on ahead." Robin told him, jumping onto a rooftop and disappearing.

"What?! Damn woman!" Zoro cursed Robin and kept running, even though he didn't notice that Robin was now following him.

Zoro ran around town, until he got to his destination. The Red Light District on the far end of town. Zoro looked around the streets before running inside every one of the shops. Almost ten shops later, he came up empty.

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Zoro asked himself, then felt the strong presence that he hadn't felt that afternoon.

Zoro quickly found the said idiot in one of the back allies of a building. Luffy was bleeding trough his right hand while Ace smiled at Luffy to hide the fact that he was a bit scared.

"Ace, why did you mention those forgotten 'laws'?" Luffy asked his brother with a cold glare.

"Why not? I was just joking around. Didn't mean any harm." Ace jokingly laughed.

"Would you like to remember why those 'laws' are forbidden?" Luffy asked, taking a step further.

Ace paled at that. He remembered. And it frightened him. He liked his body parts.

Zoro thought he'd better do something before Luffy destroyed half of the town. Doing it very quickly, he cut his middle finger and ran up to Luffy, who was too focused on Ace to notice Zoro.

"Calm down you idiot!" Zoro yelled, shoving his finger into Luffy's mouth.

Ace and Luffy were surprised about Zoro's actions, but soon Luffy was shivering while he drank the blood pouring out of Zoro's finger.

"I got no idea why he's angry, but don't do it again. I don't want to invoke the fury of more women." Zoro scolded Ace, not noticing Luffy's movements or expressions.

"Hey, all I did was joke around with that little vampire. I didn't think she'd say anything to anybody else or that he would find out." Ace pointed to Luffy.

"But he did. And he was very upset. You know he hates those 'laws'." Robin appeared from behind Zoro, who was surprised.

"God. Fine. I won't mention them again." Ace told her with a tired look.

"By the way, kenshi-san," Robin turned to look at Zoro now, "that which you have done, it was a bad idea."

"Oh yeah. You shouldn't have put your finger inside his mouth. He's young after all." Ace laughed at Zoro, reminiscing about his youth.

"What?" Zoro asked them confused, then noticed Luffy and blushed. "When did he-?!"

Zoro took out his finger and watched the flustered Luffy fall on the ground on his knees with a zoned out face. Ace kept laughing while Robin chuckled.

"Well, looks like you made the pact. Congratulations." Robin told him and Zoro glared at him.

"What do you mean 'congratulations'?! You planned this, didn't you?!" Zoro yelled at her as Luffy fell backwards to the floor.

"It fell into place on its own. But you accepted the temp job, so take responsibility." Robin told him, almost scolding him.

"I loath you." Zoro told her with a glare.

"Anyways, what are you standing there for? Pick up your temp boss." Robin smirked at him and Zoro felt embarrassed.

He didn't want to pick up the boy after he had gotten high on Zoro's blood.

'Damn vampires who masturbate on blood.'

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Didn't expect that did you? Well, Luffy-chan IS young so…  
Kody: And active.  
Aoi: And an idiot.  
Sissy: But most importantly, young. And we all know young people have a bad habit of not being able to control themselves.  
Aoi: Which gives us pregnant teenagers!  
Sissy: Not insulting all good mothers everywhere. We just want to point out the fact that Luffy's young so he can't help himself.  
Kody: But please go review your thoughts on the matter. While we're still young and all.

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s**

**SoLeo:** Short? But I like short. Can't help it if I'm short too. My sis said the same thing about not understanding it. But I like keeping things obscure until the last moment. It's more fun that way. And it helps that when readers try to guess I can get more ideas. Sorry.

**pie203:** Luffy is that way because of OOC-ness, I should've mentioned that. But I'll try to make him like in the manga and anime, 'cuz I also like that personality of his. But, kukuku, you found out now in this chap.

**(edit after I was about to update)  
Lieju:** You're not the first to tell me that. But, yes, in their world, they know what they're talking about, but don't worry. Soon enough, I'll make an explanation. Just relax and enjoy the fic in the meantime. It will all make sense soon (is in a yoda-calm state since I shall donate blood today in the afternoon)  
**(end edit)**

Sissy: I promise I won't make the young joke again during these segments. Kody didn't even want to say that. But it was a fun joke.  
(dodges a stray knife)  
Sissy: Okay, I'll cut the joke! (takes knife and cuts joke) What'd you expect? I'm crazy this way.  
Kody: Just go and have your lunch, since you're only acting this way 'cuz you're hungry.


	4. Feeding over and over

**Vampire's Family**  
By: Sissy

(**Special Note:** Careful of this chapter. It might be a bit strong (**MA**). You have been warned.)

**Chapter 4:** Feeding over and over

"What happened to him?" Nami asked once she saw how Zoro carried in Luffy.

"Fainted from happiness." Robin told her with a smile.

"Then what-?" Nami was about to ask, but Robin cut her off.

"He's coming around now. Shall we go ahead and start eating?"

Nami sighed and nodded. Following Sanji into the dinning room, Nami began to wonder what had happened outside.

Usopp eyed Zoro worriedly, since the man looked very pissed as he sat down Luffy on one of the chairs. Sanji served the food as Luffy opened his eyes.

"I smell food." Were Luffy's first words.

"There's food in front of you. Eat it and tell me what you think." Sanji smiled at the young -healthy- vampire.

Luffy started eating with a curious face, but when Robin smiled, so did he. They liked the food. And weirdly, that made Sanji happy.

"I've decided!" Luffy exclaimed with a smile, but Robin cut him off. "Not at this time captain."

"Captain?" They all asked at the same time.

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it." Robin assured them with a smile.

Luffy pouted but continued eating. They couldn't say anything else, since Robin's words felt like a law. A few minutes later, Sanji felt more pissed than Nami did. They finally understood why Robin had apologized earlier.

"I'm sorry." Luffy looked at them with a sad face.

"One glutton was enough in this house, but two?!" Sanji screamed.

"Do you want my Visa? All you have to do is sign it. It doesn't have to be the same sign always." Robin handed a credit card to Nami, whose eyes shone brightly.

"I can really?" Nami asked her.

"Of course. It's what I use to pay for Luffy's meals. It technically belongs to him, so…" Robin smiled and Nami looked over at Luffy.

"Shanks said I can't touch the money so nee-san is the one who carries it." Luffy told her, a lollipop in his mouth, given to him by Zoro.

"Yes!" Nami cheered happily. This was a dream come true. Full access to the King's son's money. And she knew it was a lot.

Zoro rolled his eyes as Luffy jumped on top of him with a smile. Nami, Sanji and Usopp were surprised by the movement while Zoro looked very unhappy. Robin smiled, softly laughing.

"I'm sleepy." Luffy told Zoro with a child like stare.

"So go to sleep. Why are you telling me?" Zoro asked him with a glare.

"You have to sleep with him." Nami told him as the two other males laughed.

"You gotta be shiting me." Zoro couldn't believe it as Luffy starting getting comfy on Zoro's lap.

"You made the pact. That means you accepted to hosting job." Robin told him, almost giggling.

Zoro glared at them and picked up Luffy, leaving to sleep as well. Usopp looked at the time and got up as well, heading towards the exit.

"You're leaving already?" Nami asked him with a blank stare.

"Yeah. Kaya's probably waiting for me." Usopp smiled and left the house.

"Who is Kaya?" Robin asked curiously.

"His girlfriend." Nami and Sanji said at the same time.

"Interesting. A vampire taking a human mate." Robin chuckled, knowing they were still lying.

"What's so wrong with that?" Sanji asked her with a frown, "It's the same thing as a hosting job, isn't it?"

"Hmm… You might be correct about that." Robin said thoughtfully.

"Anyways, would you like me to show you to your room?" Nami smiled, going over to the stairs.

"Yes, though I'm sure I'll be spending my time in it alone." Robin chuckled, making Nami a bit uneasy, since she knew what the woman was talking about.

Sanji, with nothing else to do, decided to sit on the couch at watch TV. Nami would sooner or later join him.

"What are you doing? Didn't you want to go to sleep?" Zoro asked with a glare at Luffy, who started sniffing around his room.

"There's something about your room…" Luffy began, smiling to himself as he looked at every inch of the room.

"What about it?" Zoro asked him with a bored look as he lay on his bed.

"I think I've smelled it before. But even if that wasn't it… It's a nice smell." Luffy smiled at Zoro, then jumped on top of him.

Zoro was getting used to this kid's selfishness, but he wasn't prepared for when Luffy began sniffing under his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zoro asked him, getting goose bumps before pulling Luffy away. "You damn dog! Don't lick me!"

"It tastes good." Luffy smiled, looking down at Zoro.

"You… I've been meaning to ask you this before, but have you met someone named Kuina before?" Zoro asked him seriously as Luffy face paled.

Zoro felt a little uncomfortable until Luffy lifted up his gaze and asked with a child-like confused face, "Something to eat?"

"No, you dimwit!" Zoro hit Luffy's head and sighed. He should've known that this kid was that dumb.

"Ne, can I some of your blood again?" Luffy changed the topic with a smile.

"No!" Zoro yelled. Truthfully, he felt a bit embarrassed after that first time.

"Please?" Luffy begged, putting on a puppy-dog face.

"…" Zoro sighed, ruffling Luffy's hair. "Fine. You want my neck?"

"No. Just your finger is fine. You might be scratching your neck later on." Luffy smiled at him, silently cheering.

Zoro took a knife from the desk next to the bed and made a cut on the index finger of his right hand. Luffy grabbed the hand with an anxious face and put the finger in his mouth. Zoro saw how the boy started drinking and was enjoying Zoro's blood.

But after a few minutes, Luffy's hands tried to move to where Zoro had anticipated, so he grabbed both hands with his free one.

"Don't you dare. Just drink your blood." Zoro ordered Luffy, who was getting red.

"I… Boku wa…" Luffy changed his style of speaking, trying to say something, even with Zoro's finger in mouth.

"Yeah, I know." Zoro looked sadly at the boy, who was already at his peak and in anguish.

Luffy gasped as Zoro decided to help him out using his hand. And soon enough, Luffy was calm.

"Boku wa kanshasteru." Luffy told Zoro in soft whispers.

"Yeah, I know." Zoro sighed as the boy slept, resting his head on Zoro's belly.

Zoro looked around and sighed. This was some mess he had gotten himself into. Plus, this kid was a real glutton. Hadn't he had enough during the day?

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Short. Short. And I don't care.  
Kody: Stop playing around and write.  
Sissy: But I'm happy. And bored 'cuz I don't want to touch that Spanish homework.  
Kody: Just go finish it, will you? It's only one question that's missing.  
Sissy: But it's too long!!  
Aoi: Just think, everyone will gasp at your hair.  
Sissy: Yay, my haircut.

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s**

**SoLeo:** Yesh, we must plan that. (evil, maniacal grin) True, Zoro belongs to Luffy!

**pie203:** I did, but it'll take me a while to update again. (sad sigh)

**Lieju:** It is my style. Sorry about that. I will try and subtly explain some things in the later chapters, but don't expect anything too concrete. Which reminds me; I made a list of definitions of what everything means. (giggles) But I can't show it. Yet.

Sissy: On the same note of that particular paper, I think I'll promote reading the profile page by saying that I'll post a definition a post.  
Kody: Taking it slow, okay?  
Sissy: Don't worry; it'll just be things I've already mentioned. I wanna take a bath.


	5. Meeting the real vampire or not

**Vampire's Family**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 5:** Meeting the real vampire…or not

The next morning, Sanji's voice woke all of them up from sleep.

"Good morning Sanji-kun." Nami came down from the stairs and into the kitchen to see that Robin was already awake.

"Good morning miss Nami." Robin greeted politely, while Sanji just kept cooking.

"Ah, you're awake as well? I thought vampires slept until noon." Nami asked her with a curious face.

"Real vampires do. On my part, it's just a habit from when I was still human." Robin revealed to them.

"You're…not a natural born one? You're a 'candidate'?" Nami was just as surprised Sanji. They hadn't expected something like that.

"I am. Though, technically, I'm a family member Class 2." Robin smiled and continued to drink the coffee she had in her hands.

"When were you turned into one? If you don't mind me asking." Nami asked her shyly, as Sanji turned the heat on low so he could hear the conversation.

"Hmm, I suppose it was around the time when Luffy was born. If I remember correctly." Robin smiled at them, though they both noticed it was sort of forced.

"That long ago? So, you've been with him all his life?" Sanji asked her and she softly nodded.

"I didn't have much of a choice then." Robin revealed to them.

"Why?" Nami asked her softly. This was a delicate subject.

"Nee-san?" Luffy came in just as Robin had opened her mouth. "I smell food." He repeated.

Nami and Sanji sighed, knowing that now that Luffy had arrived, they wouldn't have been able to ask anything. Luffy sat down next to the seat where Robin sat and rested his head on the counter.

"Tired?" Robin asked him with a smile.

"Nn." Luffy nodded. Sleep had made him more tired.

"But you're still hungry." Nami said, pointing out as she sat on the table in front of the kitchen.

"Please don't get so angry. Luffy is in his teens, that's why he gets so hungry." Robin tried to calm her rising mood.

"So that means that he'll grow out of this?" Nami asked her with a serious face.

"Probably. At least, that's what His Highness wishes for." Robin chuckled slightly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nami sighed. Would she have to put up with this glutton during his whole stay?

"Here you go." Sanji handed a plate to each of them, lighting up Luffy's face. "You look happy. Say, I got one question or you, Your Highness." Sanji looked at Luffy with a smirk.

"What is it?" Luffy asked him curiously.

"How big exactly is your family?" Sanji question caused Robin to chuckle slightly and Luffy to turn red, since it was the second time he was asked that.

"Just me and nee-san, and one more…" He said lowly, feeling a bit embarrassed, but then looked at Sanji seriously. "But we're going to get bigger! There are already three others who will join us soon enough!"

"So, six in all, eh? So small…" Sanji felt a little pity for Luffy. He wouldn't be able to survive the Race at this rate.

"But I want four more to join me." Luffy's words surprised the other three, especially Robin, who didn't expect him to say that so soon.

"Isn't it too early for this?" Robin asked the boy with a soft frown.

"Nope!" Luffy's smiled only caused her another frown. "'Cause, if I don't do this early, then we'll never get anywhere. And…they're waiting for us." Luffy said, taking a bite of his breakfast with a frown.

"I understand. I'll do as you say." Robin smiled, leaving the two confused as Zoro came downstairs, freshly out of the shower with a towel on his head.

"Oh? You took a bath so early? And you haven't even gone out training. Did something happen?" Nami teased Zoro, who had turned bright red.

"Shut up woman. I wanted to take the bath since I didn't take one last night." Zoro turned his head the other way and sat down on the table as well.

"Don't insult Nami-san like that! Just eat and go!" Sanji hit Zoro on the head before leaving the plate in front of him.

"You have school too you dumb idiot." Zoro replied and started eating, while ignoring everyone else.

Though Luffy just stared at him with a blush, Robin could understand what had happened. Though, in other cases, she could have been very pissed that something like that happened, she knew it wasn't like what had happened that time. She gritted her teeth just remembering. Those horrible laws were created right after that.

"Luffy, should we go find the vampire after breakfast?" Robin smiled, trying to move on with the important thing that they came here to do.

"Sure! But, will it be okay this time?" Luffy asked, a bit worried about getting lost again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be okay this time." Robin told him something that only Luffy understood. She was saying that she knew where the vampire was, thanks to last night.

"Okay. I'll place my trust in you again Robin." Luffy smiled at Robin, who smiled back at him. The mere sight of those two smiling at each other like that was creeping out the other three. They knew that those two were up to something.

After breakfast was done and over with, though in Luffy's case it took him more time because he kept repeating for food, the vampires left the house. Nami watched them worriedly, since the direction they were going in was one she knew well. Sanji knew that things would probably work out for the best, since Luffy was such a carefree person/vampire. Zoro in the meantime, just wanted them gone as fast as possible.

"Let's go already. No use worrying about something that's out of our hands. Besides, if they meet the real vampire then they'll probably not be able to take it with them." Zoro told the two, trying to get Nami to move.

"But, what if it decides to accompany them? Could it be possible that something like that happens?" Nami walked next to the two males.

"It probably could. You've seen how that kid is Nami-san. At the very least, I trust him more than Ace." Sanji said to her with a smile.

"True. I second that." Zoro agreed, since he didn't like Ace that very much either.

"Yeah, you're right." Nami smiled and they continued on their way.

Meanwhile, Robin and Luffy headed to a place that only Robin knew the way. Luffy didn't mind being kept in the dark about something as small as that, but it bothered him about how Zoro and the others lied about the vampire. That must have meant that they were trying to protect the vampire. But Luffy wasn't sure. Thinking seriously too much on one thing wasn't one of his strong points. He usually did what he felt was right.

Taking a turn, Luffy bumped into his sister. Nearly falling, he stood his ground and looked to the front to see what it was that caused her to stop.

"Ace?" Luffy called out to his brother, who noticed him.

"Luffy! I take it you're not angry with me anymore?" Ace asked him, going over to the two.

"Yeah. But what are you doing here?" Luffy asked like a child. Only he could think of things like that without taking into consideration previous things.

"Same thing you two are planning on doing. But they kicked me out." Ace smiled at the two. "You got some plan for asking the vampire? It won't be easy, and…"

"And?" Robin asked him, seeming a little curious.

"You'll see if you go inside. By the way, did you see the other vampire yesterday?" Ace asked them with a smile.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded.

"I figured. And Robin found this place, right? I swear, I don't know how you two can distinguish the candidates. And honestly, it's not really important. Well, I'll see you again sometime Luffy. Take care little brother." Ace bent down and ruffled Luffy's hair before he got back up and disappeared.

Robin sighed, "I swear. That man has no shame."

"Hey, it's Usopp." Luffy noted that Usopp was coming out of the house that Ace had been in front of. Looking over to Robin, he smiled at her in a way that only she understood. "Usopp!"

"Gah! What the heck are you doing here Luffy?" Usopp seemed surprised to see both vampires there.

"Looking for the vampire of this town." Luffy smile exposed Usopp and he knew that they found him out.

"How? When?" Usopp was confused.

"When we met you. We knew 'cause me and nee-san can know when a human is a candidate." Luffy gave Usopp a big revelation, "So, I wanted to ask you. If I offer you, right here and now, to join my family, would you?"

"I-I can't. I have to protect…Kaya." Usopp told them nervously.

"Kaya is your mate." Robin said and Usopp nodded slowly, feeling awkward about her using that specific word. "Well, you don't have to answer us right now. Think about it a little more. And if it's not too much trouble, could we talk to the vampire?"

Usopp felt vulnerable right now. He didn't know what to say. He knew Luffy was a good guy, but he wasn't sure up to which point he could trust Luffy. Going against his better judgment, he opened the gate of the house and led them in.

Luffy stared in wonder at the house, as he was pulled by Robin, since otherwise he would have gotten lost. Going inside, Usopp assured the butler of the house that Luffy and Robin weren't bad guys. He led them up the stairs and stopped in front of the master bedroom.

"Kaya?" He knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Usopp?" The voice of a young girl sounded surprised.

"Kaya, these vampires wanted to meet you." Usopp told her with a soft voice, letting the two in.

Once inside, neither Luffy nor Robin expected to see what they saw. It was a young girl, on top of a bed. She looked like a sickly person that could break on touch. Usopp knew otherwise, but he wasn't saying anything. In that moment, an image flashed through Luffy and Robin's mind.

"_It's alright Luffy-sama. I don't regret this."_

Shaking slightly, Luffy was afraid of that happening again, but Robin only touched his shoulder to ease him. She was trying to tell him that it wouldn't happen again. Luffy nodded to her and walked towards the girl.

"Hello. My name is Luffy. That one over there is my nee-san, Robin. You are?" He asked her politely. If he learned one thing during his stay at the mansion, it was proper manners that he reserved for occasions like this.

"I am Kaya. You are His Highness, the 'Sun', then?" She asked Luffy, who nodded happily.

"Kaya, are you sick?" Luffy asked her directly.

"Yes. I have been since I was a child. My immune system is different than a vampire's, but my parents were both vampires, so it's not that I am a Half." Kaya explained to them, easing one of their worries.

"Then, you can't leave this house?" Luffy asked her, worried about her now.

"I can. But too much exercise will make me anemic." Kaya explained to him and Luffy sighed.

"Nee-san, this is no good. I don't want something like that to happen again." Luffy told Robin, his head slumped down. "I'm too afraid of it."

Both Usopp and Kaya were surprised. What was he talking about?

"Yes. I know. I don't want it either." Robin smiled slightly to Luffy, and then remembered something. "Why don't we call him?"

"Him? Ah! That's right! He said we could call him if it was something really important, right? And he would never leave a sickly patient like her!" Luffy looked over to Robin, this time a smile on his face. "Don't worry Kaya. I know what we can do!"

"Eh?" Both Kaya, whose hands were being held by the happy Luffy, and Usopp, were confused. What were they talking about now?

"I'll send a notice to him. If I do it now, he should be here past tomorrow." Robin was going at Luffy's pace and left the room in a flash.

"What the heck are you two babbling about?" Usopp asked them.

"If we call him, then he should know if Kaya can be cured!" Luffy smiled happily, then asked Usopp one more time. "If we can make Kaya better, will you think about it?"

"You like doing things at your own pace, don't you?" Usopp fell down on the floor with a sigh.

"I won't let you two be separated, so if he says its okay, then you can still stay here in the meantime. The competition is different than normal ones so it should be okay." Luffy cheered, already thinking that two more joined his family.

Usopp and Kaya couldn't find any way to stop him. This idiotic vampire was already decided on taking them into his family, whether they wanted to or not.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: It's currently 8:12 pm. This is the night of the last day of finals, which means: VACATION HAS STARTED!!!  
Kody: Technically, it started nearly at 9 this morning when you finished your last final.  
Sissy: True enough.  
Aoi: But you still have to look for a new dorm, right? So let's just calm down before you break a leg, or something else.  
Sissy: Ugh, you're right. I can't take a break just yet. And the first month of vacation is already booked for my job in the lab. That and I have to have that surgery this summer like my orthodontist wanted. (sigh) It's not easy.

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s**

**Lieju:** It has a reason!!! (sniff) Check out the new definition for it! But you're right, nonetheless.

**pie203:** Sadly, this was probably Ace's last appearance in the fic. I wanted him to appear more, but he's useless for now. Maybe on another occasion.

**rccompton: **Thank you.

**redharuka96:** They mean "I" and "I am grateful" (or something along those lines), but the "I" is a more male form. It sound like the "I"'s used for nobility. I used that one 'cuz the others I knew were much more arrogant.

Sissy: Then, I'm gonna go raid another site! (runs away)  
Kody: Hey, at the very least continue writing for a bit more!  
Aoi: Um, please review all your thoughts! And we'll try to update as soon as possible.


	6. Laying down the cards on the table

**Vampire's Family**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 6:** Laying down the cards on the table

"Kaya was recruited?!" All three asked at the same time, very surprised to hear this turn of events.

"Yeah. And so was I." Usopp nodded to them, "Still, who knew that guy would be so tenacious about things? He didn't give up, even when we told him that Kaya was sickly. Instead, he and his sister seemed to have come up with some sort of plan."

"What do you mean by 'plan'?" Nami quickly asked, feeling a little worried about this.

"Don't know. They just said that they would call someone who would apparently look at Kaya and that may be able to help her." Usopp told them about the plan that he understood.

"Really? I guess those two might not be so bad then." Sanji said, feeling amazed.

"Why thank you cook-san. Now, I was trying to ask from a while ago, but is dinner ready? Luffy is looking for anything he might find to eat." Robin appeared at the entrance of the kitchen with a smile.

"Oh. Y-yes." Sanji answered as all four wondered just when did she manage to come in.

"Then I'll go call him over." Robin left, her smile still in place.

"I don't like how she does things." Zoro told them, glaring at where Robin had been standing.

"But it looks like she means well. In some parts anyway. Though you might be on to something, since she looks like she has a hidden agenda of sorts." Nami said worriedly.

"Food!" Luffy came in hurriedly, looking for food and their little reunion had to be suspended for the moment.

Robin smiled towards Nami, as if she had heard all their comments but didn't really care for them. Nami felt a little worried, thinking that she might be trying to do something that would involve Luffy and that the boy himself had no knowledge about it.

Dinner continued like the day before and just after they finished, Luffy went to watch television as normal with Usopp until the guy left again, only half-an-hour later. Luffy said his good-byes and continued while Robin read a book. Nami and Sanji played a game of chess in the side, while Zoro exercised outside.

A few minutes later, Luffy fell asleep in front of the TV and Robin picked him up, turning off the machine. She was going to leave him in Zoro's room until she heard the boy utter a word that made her reconsider.

"Would you please tell kenshi-san that he'll have to feed Luffy in the morning? For tonight, he'll be with me." Robin told the two and headed upstairs.

"That seems wrong for some reason." Sanji spoke slowly.

"Yes, but…Luffy seemed to be having a nightmare. Didn't you see him frowning?" Nami asked the male.

"Was he? Then does Robin-san plan to console him? Why not just wake him up?" Sanji wondered.

"Haven't you ever had nightmares? If you don't have someone with you, you usually don't fall right back to sleep." Nami explained to him.

"Then does Nami-san have nightmares too? Do you need me to sleep with you tonight?" Sanji offered with a smile.

"Checkmate." Nami suddenly said, surprising Sanji.

'But even this Nami-san is great.' The masochist thought.

Robin entered her room and left the boy on the bed as she looked for something in a few bags from when she went shopping in the afternoon. She found what she was looking for and took it out, bringing it towards Luffy as she shook him awake.

"Nee-san…?" Luffy looked a bit out of it as he recognized his sister.

"Here Luffy, my wrist." Robin spoke softly as she held out her wrist in front of Luffy, who paled at the sight of it.

"Did I…? Again?" Luffy asked her lowly.

"Yes. Now please drink my blood before you start crying." Robin ordered him and the boy obeyed. "Do you know what caused it? Was it because we went to see that vampire?"

Luffy nodded, but then shook his head a little, still biting into Robin's wrist. Robin felt a bit confused. Something other than the horrible reminder of that event at that house was causing Luffy to act like this? What could it be then?, Robin wondered.

"It was the boy." Luffy told her as soon as he finished drinking what he needed.

"The boy?" Robin felt a bit confused.

"There was a boy present at the day we took her away. He was fighting the guards. I could see him from behind father, who ordered the guards to knock him out." Luffy softly told her.

"Ah, yes. I vaguely remember him. I recall that he was yelling something about not being able to accept it." Robin gave Luffy some pills from the small bottle she brought with her.

"Actually meeting him didn't affect me. It was the fact that he actually asked me about her. I'm a bit scared nee-san. It was my fault that she died." Luffy gulped down those pills, feeling angry with himself.

"It'll be alright. As soon as tomorrow comes, you'll be back to your old self again. There's no need to worry about the past. I'll be the one to remember it for you." Robin chanted those words into Luffy's head, lulling him to sleep.

"It'll be alright. As long as things don't get out of hand." Robin told herself before heading to sleep, wrapping Luffy in her arms.

The following morning came quickly and Sanji woke up to see Luffy waiting in the kitchen.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy whined at the cook.

"Looks like you're up early." Sanji smirked as he began to work on breakfast for the hungry vampire. "Zoro went to sleep last night happily. Robin-san said you would eat from him today. Is it okay not having drunk blood last night?" It was a simple question.

"Now that you mention it, for some reason I slept with nee-san last night. But even though I haven't had blood, I'm not craving it right now. Am I stepping into adulthood?" Luffy looked like a happy child that had discovered a new secret.

"How would I know?" Sanji told him, mixing ingredients.

"But, if it's true then…" Luffy went into thought and smirked, "Now I can show Ace that I'm old enough to drink their juices!"

"What?" Sanji froze, "You want to try alcohol? Forget it kid. A small brat like you who can't do anything but drink orange juice has no chance of holding down his liquor." Sanji told him bluntly and continued his work.

"Even you say that?! And I thought Shanks was the only cheapskate around. Everyone else said, 'when you're older'." Luffy started to pout.

"I'll make you a deal. As soon as you turn into an adult, I'll give you some of my special liquor which I have reserved only for special occasions. If you like it, you can continue to drink alcohol all you want, but if you hate it, then you get me a new bottle." Sanji told him, smirking at himself. He knew just the bottle he wanted.

"Deal." Luffy smirked back, not knowing he was being played.

"Good morning Luffy, cook-san." Robin came into the kitchen and went straight to preparing coffee.

"Ohayo, nee-san." Luffy smiled at his sister. "Is the food ready yet?" But went straight to whining again.

"Here you bottomless pit of a stomach." Sanji started leaving plates of food in front of him and started making some special food for Robin.

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled, eating his food.

"Would you like some as well, cook-san?" Robin asked Sanji with a smile, offering him some coffee.

"Ah, yes. Thanks you." Sanji felt awkward at having to receive coffee he didn't make since he wasn't used to that sort of thing.

"Man, if Sanji came with us everywhere, we could be eating yummy things like this everyday!" Luffy said, drooling at the thought.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'd like to stay near Nami-san as long as possible." Sanji told the boy, not knowing his true intentions.

"Then if Nami agrees to be part of my family, would you join as well?" Luffy asked the man with a smirk on his face, then hid it with a smiling one.

"What?" Sanji was taken by surprise, "What does that mean? Why would you want Nami-san and me?" he asked, wondering if it was Luffy who had the hidden agenda.

"Because you both can join my family, along with Usopp and Kaya." Luffy said with a sly smile as he continued his breakfast.

"There's no need to worry about answering now. It is like we told Usopp-kun and Kaya-kun, the competition is a little different, so there's no rush. I'm sure you'll find a suitable answer by the time we will desperately need it." Robin told him with a soft smile.

"Yeah. No pressure." Sanji murmured to himself, twitching a bit.

"By the way Luffy, about that report you had asked a while back. It seems I received the full one sometime this morning." Robin told the boy, taking out some papers and handing it over to Luffy.

"So, at this very moment, we're near the bottom of the whole ranking?" Luffy sighed and chewed some more of his food.

"What is that?" Sanji asked the boy, feeling curious.

"It's the current ranking for the families in the competition. Right now, it's being organized on size of the family and current wins over others." Luffy handed the list to Sanji. "My family is at near the bottom with two wins."

"And the rest have yet to participate? But you said your family is only you two. You won two matches with only that?" Sanji was amazed as he left the list on the counter.

"Unfortunately, those were accidental." Robin smiled, "But we did gain possible family members and candidates. All that's left is for them to officially join us. But I don't think the family candidates will choose to become class 2."

"Why's that?" Both males and the recently arrived Nami asked at the same time.

"Good morning Nami-san!" Sanji said energetically.

"Morning Nami!" Luffy smiled at the woman.

"Ah, good morning. And? The answer to the question?" Nami pressed on the issue.

"There's no way every single human would want to become a vampire, now is there? In your case, what would you choose? Human or vampire?" Robin asked the younger woman.

But Nami was a bit at a loss. She had never thought of that before. "I think I'd prefer to stay human."

"See Luffy?" Robin told the boy, as if to answer a previous question done by him.

"Ah. Okay then." Luffy looked down on his food, then decided to face Nami with another question. "Would you join my family?"

"What?" 'So suddenly?' Nami was surprised to say the least, as was Sanji, who didn't expect the boy to say something so quickly.

"I really want Sanji to come with us so he can cook for us. And I like you too, but Sanji won't leave your side, so…" Luffy thought of a way to phrase this, "Killing two birds with one stone, will you join me?"

"Do you only pick people at random?!" Zoro, who had just woken up to hear this crap, yelled at the boy.

"That's cruel. Unlike all the other vampires, I can tell when a human is a family candidate, so this isn't random." Luffy felt a bit insulted as he explained himself to Zoro.

"How is that possible?" Nami asked him, not believing that to be possible.

"Don't know. I've always been able to tell. But nee-san can tell too and even _she_ doesn't know why." Luffy told her with a smile, finishing his breakfast. "Zoro! Blood!"

"Hell no!" Zoro refused the boy. If he could sleep last night without it, then he didn't need him to give him any blood.

"But- But- I nee-" Luffy stopped in his tracks as he noticed something.

And Robin noticed it too. But she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

Luffy left the kitchen in a hurry before his sister could stop him, running towards the front door. "Damn it! Not now!" Robin cursed and followed the boy.

All three bystanders stopped their previous actions and followed suit to find out what got to them. But what they saw was a weird image to cope with.

Luffy was hugging some older man who stood at the front door. His only visible hand was trailing Luffy and Robin, who watched the scene with a glare, did nothing to stop him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Luffy?" The man moved his head lower as the scene was stopped.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: I'm tired! I'm bored! And aniki won't give me any doujinshis!  
Kody: Then why don't you satisfy her by doing what she told you?  
Sissy: But I don't wanna read Harry Potter right now…  
Aoi: You're yaoi and manga deprived right now, aren't you?  
Sissy: Yes I am. (lazes around on the floor) It's hot too.  
Kody: And the movie you guys were going to see can't be seen right now, so your boredom increased, right?  
Sissy: Damn technical difficulties!  
Aoi: In the meantime, replies:

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s**

**Lieju:** Yes, yes. But, for real?! I swore he used "ore". Dang, I'll have to do more research the next time I decide to use a stunt like that. (sigh) But thank you anyways. About half-vampires though, looks like it'll have to wait for another chapter. Hints…guess who just showed up?

**pie203:** The one they called won't show till later, so you'll just have to wait until then. But it's true! Ace and Luffy are a comedy duo! Kidnapped by vampires…hmm, that might be possible.

**redharuka96:** Kukuku. Wait and find out. Until then, guess!

Sissy: I think I gave too many hints in this chapter, but oh well. (rolls around the floor)  
Aoi: I think she's falling asleep.  
Kody: Leave her alone then. All we got to do is finish the other chapter of the Black King and we can post both of them up.  
(both watch Sissy continue rolling around in the ground)  
Sissy: Buuuuuuuuuu. It's hot!


	7. Visitor from the past

**Vampire's Family**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 7:** Visitor from the past

"Are you planning on breaking your word Shanks?" Robin asked with a glare. She wanted this man dead on the floor. She never got along well with him.

"Nice to see you again Robin." The red-haired man with one arm smiled at her as he rubbed his head from the blow he received from the man in the Speedo behind him.

"Hi Franky!" Luffy, oblivious to what had almost happened, waved to the man. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to chaperone the doctor, boss." Franky said, fixing his sunglasses as he did so.

"Chopper is here already?" Luffy asked, looking behind the big man to see no one. "Where is he?"

"He already went to the patient's house. I accompanied him there. Seemed like he could smell that vampire from the moment he entered the town. They let us in once we mentioned your name. You haven't done anything bad, right boss?" Franky asked Luffy, who shook his head.

"I haven't gotten into trouble once!" Luffy said proudly, though his definition of trouble didn't seem to account for the trouble he caused others.

"Anyways, boss, what should I do with this guy? Is he safe?" Franky pointed to Shanks, worried a bit over his boss.

"Don't worry! Shanks is a good vampire! I've know him since I was small!" Luffy said with a smile and Shanks tried to hug Luffy, but Robin's glare stopped him in his tracks.

"Luffy, you're not doing anything right now, right? Why don't you come with me for breakfast? I'll pay." Shanks offered with a smile.

"But I was already eating breakfast with the others here." Luffy told him with a frown, but the other three lit up at his offer.

"Go with him! You haven't seen each other in a long time, right?" All three tried to get him to leave for a while, but Robin started glaring at them as well.

"Is it okay, nee-san?" Luffy asked her with a child-like stare.

"Ugh." Robin was caught off guard and started thinking. "Fine. But! I'd like Kenshi-san to go with you."

"What?! Why me?!" Zoro protested quickly.

"Because it is your job as his host." Robin explained to him, more trying not to let those two alone again than making Zoro do his job properly.

"You still need a host Luffy? It seems you're still not grown up." Shanks bothered the boy as he ruffled Luffy's hair.

"I am so growing up! I slept last night without drinking blood!" Luffy protested in his own way.

"Oh, really?" Shanks eyed Robin, who wouldn't look at him because she was still angry, but also because she didn't want Luffy to remember last night.

"Anyways, why don't you guys leave if you're going to eat breakfast? Zoro, go with them." Nami ordered the male, who didn't stand much of a chance against her sometimes so he didn't protest again and followed the two out the house.

"Franky-san, thank you for your cooperation this time. I really appreciate it." Robin thanked the man who was still there.

"Don't worry about it nee-san. But is it alright that you didn't go instead of that guy?" Franky asked with a worried look. Even he could tell how much this woman hated Shanks.

"Luffy prefers being alone with that man. But I'm not giving him a second chance, which is why I sent the Kenshi-san." Robin turned to the two left. "I'll be leaving for the moment. I'd like to take this chance to do some research. Franky-san, would you help me out?"

"Of course. And besides, I already decided. It's okay for me to call him captain too." Franky told her with a grin and Robin smiled. She knew what calling Luffy that meant.

As they turned to leave the house, Nami couldn't help herself and asked. "Please, wait. Who exactly was that man?"

Robin gazed over to them, hatred in her eyes as she spat out the words. "He is the one who created those accursed laws." Then left the house, followed by Franky, who saluted them good-bye.

"Wait, now I'm confused." Nami thought to herself, though outloud.

"Tell me about it. Nothing makes sense since that kid came here." Sanji sighed and went back to the kitchen. At least he didn't have to cook breakfasts for everyone today.

… …

Zoro walked behind the two happy vampires who were discussing different things, although it was mostly Luffy talking about the places he had been to.

"It's nice to know that you're doing your best to get more family. Though you can't really compete with mine." Shanks boasted to Luffy on purpose to get him angry, Zoro noted.

"Nee-san says it's not the quantity that matters, but the quality!" Luffy stuck out his tongue to Shanks, but the man just laughed.

As they entered a family restaurant, the two headed to the back, Zoro still trailing behind. They sat in a big table for six people, Luffy facing Shanks while Zoro sat next to Luffy. They made a quick order since Luffy usually ate anything, Shanks didn't mind eating weird things and Zoro already knew what he wanted.

"So, Zoro, was it?" Shanks smiled at Zoro, wanting to get to know the person who was hosting Luffy.

"What is it?" Zoro glared at Shanks. He didn't want to be here.

"How is your temp job with Luffy? It is a temp job, right? I don't think anyone would want to do a formal permanent job with this kid." Shanks joked around to bother Luffy, but Zoro could tell the man was serious about what he had said.

But why? Did Shanks have some grudge with Luffy? They seemed to get along well enough. And despite Luffy's naiveté, which made him oblivious to most things, Shanks was hiding something behind his eyes. He tried to hide a glint of lust that was in his eyes but Zoro could see it.

"How do you two know each other?" Zoro was now getting interested in the relationship between these two.

"I serve the King and his sons as a part of his family. That means my family will serve the King. So I know this kid since he was born." Shanks smiled wickedly but Luffy did not notice.

"So you've been changing his diapers all your life? Must have been a hell of a life for you." Zoro smirked at Shanks, hoping to bring some real emotion out of him.

"Just until he was old enough to look for family on his own. And that turned out pretty horrible. At least the first time." Shanks looked over to Luffy and so did Zoro, who noticed the young vampire turn pale.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Luffy repeated to no one in particular.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zoro looked a bit worried about the boy. This was unusual behavior for someone who smiled all the time.

"…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Luffy kept repeating.

"What the hell did you do?!" Zoro yelled at Shanks with a glare.

"Just a little reminder to him. I know how he's been feeling lately. He's trying too hard to forget his sin. I'm not letting him have his way. I want him as well, just like everyone else." Shanks smiled, grabbing a knife and slashing his hand. Zoro saw how Shanks started extending his hand to Luffy, who smelled the blood and had gotten quiet, but Zoro slapped his hand away from the boy. Taking the knife himself and slashing his right middle finger, Zoro pushed the injured finger into Luffy's mouth. Slowly, the young vampire began to stop shaking until he was breathing normally under Zoro's arms.

"Kanshasteru, Zoro." Luffy murmured to the man, who nodded before glaring at Shanks.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zoro quickly asked.

"I like Luffy. And I want his family to be mine." Shanks declared with a smile.

As the two men glared at each other, on the other side of town, inside Kaya's mansion, a small reindeer put away his tools into his bag. Smiling at Kaya, he spoke, "Just rest. I won't be able to give you anything conclusive until I do some lab tests."

"Alright. Thank you, sensei." Kaya smiled at the reindeer, who looked awkwardly happy.

The reindeer left the mansion and was greeted by Franky.

"How's the patient, doctor?" Franky asked the small reindeer, who looked serious as he kept on walking down the street, followed closely by Franky.

"It's strange. Her system is exactly like a Half's, but it's definitely different. It's been getting better, but I don't understand exactly how it started to degrade. I can only assume that it had to do with the fact that she never received an ability." The reindeer told the big man.

"A vampire without an ability? I've never heard of something like that, except in Halfs." Franky was surprised.

"That's the problem. No vampire can live without an ability. That's why they're vampires. Maybe that's why Halfs don't live as long. Since they have vampire blood, they need an ability to control their blood-drinking habits. And vampires need to drink blood to keep their system running. If I follow that logic…then… It might just be possible…that…host jobs…" The reindeer muttered to himself as he stopped walking.

"What about host jobs?" Franky asked curiously.

"It might be possible that the reason that Half vampires keep dying is because they need to drink blood. And every new generation vampire can only drink blood through hosting jobs. So, even though she's dying, she's still getting better. It's possible that host jobs can save the Halfs from dying." The reindeer told him with a frown.

"Isn't this a good thing, Chopper?" Franky wasn't sure why the small reindeer felt worried.

"But if Kaya-san is part of a hosting job, then it could explain why she's getting better. The problem is that it doesn't explain why she's still getting worse." He explained to him.

"Then maybe she needs something else than blood." Franky offered his opinion.

"Well…there is something I want to try. And I believe he will help." Chopper smiled.

"Who will?" Franky asked curiously.

"Our captain." Chopper grinned at Franky, who grinned back happily.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: I live!!!!  
Kody: The main reason you're alive is because you finally got some muse to continue writing this one.  
Sissy: I can't help it. This fic doesn't really have a plot. Well, it kinda does, kinda doesn't. That's why it takes me so long to figure out the next step for the charas.  
Aoi: But at least you're continuing with it.  
Sissy: True. I just hope people aren't too angry with me. (ducks just in case)  
Kody: Anyways…

**Kody picks up dusted board that says: Replies to reviews!**

**Organization 13 Members 0: **Actually, that chapter was finished by summer, so it's a bit behind in my life. -_-;;; And, uh, nice to meet you? Maybe? You seem like a new face. **Edit:** Holy cow! How long have I've been away from this fic?? (counts two summers for some reason)

**Dramastarelf:** No, thank you for reading. I love hearing what people have to say about this. But yeah, it's a bit rough, since this began from a picture from one of the ending songs of OP. The one where Robin is there with bats around her and stuff.

**Daisuke Kazamatsuri:** Well, now you know. Though O13M0 up there had already figured it out. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


End file.
